The Ur-Dragon
Summary The Ur-Dragon is an immensely powerful entity that has existed since the beginning of the multiverse. It is the progenitor of dragons in all forms on every plane, its essence held within them, and its blood in their veins. While every dragon is in some way an aspect of the entity, the Primeval Dragons of Dominaria most closely embody certain aspects of the Ur-Dragon itself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 1-C, possibly higher Name: The Ur-Dragon Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: None Age: Has existed since the beginning of everything Classification: Ancestor and progenitor of all dragonkind, Cosmic entity Powers and Abilities: Magic, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8, and possibly 9, as every dragon carries within them part of its essence), Spatial Manipulation (Its movement stirs the fabric of the cosmos), Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly higher), Acausality, Power Negation, Shapeshifting (Can take whatever form it wishes), Resurrection, Absorption of mana and life essence, Can sever the ancient bonds that connect all things, Necromancy, Life Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon any dragon in existence), Duplication, Dimensional Travel, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Precognition, Memory Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, BFR, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping, Air Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Possession, Mind Control, Darkness Manipulation, Knows the word of death, which will kill any being that hears it, Bone Manipulation, Capable of stealing dreams, Can instantly shut down machinery and technology, Light Manipulation, Forces foes to use greater power in order to utilize their abilities when targeting it, Can turn dreams into reality, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Transformation, Earth Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Any other powers possessed by any dragon Attack Potency: At least Low Complex Multiversal (Exists over the mortal realms of the multiverse, to which it is a fully transcendent being as opposed to a physical one), possibly higher (Described as one of the dominant powers of the multiverse, meaning it should likely be at least comparable to the Eldrazi titans) Speed: Immeasurable (Transcends the multiverse and all its time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Durability: At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher (Damage to and potential destruction of the multiverse seems to have no effect on it, Has never directly intervened in potential multiversal threats such as the Eldrazi, meaning it possibly did not see them as a danger to itself). Its nature as a metaphysical entity present in every dragon makes it difficult to truly harm. Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Standard Equipment: All dragons of the multiverse, which it can summon on a whim. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Perceives the "deepest truths concealed in the wells of time" that other beings could not hope to understand) '''Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Bone Users Category:Possession Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Life and Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Necromancers Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shadow Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 1